Cole's Love
by Belieu23
Summary: Cole finds love.
1. Cole

I sat in my advanced English class writing a story for my teacher. I was listening to music on my black box. Our teacher dozed off a few minutes ago, but who am I to complain? There a few other people in this class, and one person just so happens to be Cole Black.

I've known Cole since forever. He's been my neighbor for quite some time too. We used to hang out until he bullies my brother. Grrr. We're 16 years old and he can't behave himself.

I started to bop a little in my seat. For some reason I get into music when I'm thinking to myself. I realized what I was doing and stopped dancing. I got bored of writing so I started to draw on my arms with a sharpie. Literally 5 minutes had passed and I could actually _feel _someone looking at me. I looked around and found Mr. Cole Black starring at me. Once he saw me look at him his eyes flashed away.

He has a crush on me, he has been since 7th grade when I told him that I liked his hair a lot. My friends noticed that he'd stare at me and even talk about me. I'd assume good things... I loved his jet black hair, and his eyes. UGH his eyes.

But whenever I thought of Cole, I thought of his evil sister, Helvetica, who was the devil from Hell. I hated her with a passion. She bullied my brother, Toe (Toby Thompson).

Well actually she had Cole do her dirty work. I felt bad for Cole. I wonder what he thinks about sometimes. The bell rang and I left to go to my locker. As I grabbed my backpack someone tapped the left side of my shoulder. I looked over but nobody was there.

"Hey." A voice said scaring me. It was just Cole, he smirked and I rolled my eyes. He then left for the bus and after I got my stuff I left for the bus also. Toby met up with me.

"Let's hurry." He said. Right before we reached the bus, Helvetica appeared in front of us. She was so short. I basically toward over her. Helvetica and Toby were both Freshman. I looked up to see Cole. "Your Toe's _sister_?" he asked. I nodded giving him a sarcastic look.

"Hey look Toe, a trash can." Helvetica smiled and motioned Cole and the "dumbells" to put Toby in the trash can. I couldn't really do anything. As Cole got done he walked onto the bus with Helvetica and I glared at him. I helped Toby out of the trash can.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied. We got on the bus and looked for some seats. Cole and Helvetica were in the other row 4 seats ahead of us. Helvetica tried to trip Toby, but I grabbed the back of his backpack preventing him from falling.

I was looking out the window while Toby sat beside me with Laser, Loogie, and Lug behind me. Laser was my age and Loogie and Lug were Toby's age. Toby didn't really like talking to anyone. I've known Laser, Loogie, and Lug for a while now. For some reason they talked about Loogie's chocolate addiction. I rolled my eyes. I looked over at Cole who was starring at me. Then he gave me a wink and I blushed. I took out my book so he wouldn't notice. But it was too late he started to laugh while smirking.

Toby hated that we were neighbors with the Blacks. Toby, me, Lug, Loogie, Laser, Helvetica, and Cole all got off. I sighed and started to walk when I felt someone grab my arm. It was Cole again. He was smirking.

"What?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"We should hang out." he stated.

"I don't think so," even though I kind of really wanted to. He shrugged his shoulders and backed he walked away he tripped. I started to laugh as he stood up and brushed himself off seeing if anyone else saw that. I walked up to the door where Toby was standing.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Cole being stupid," Toby shrugged and we walked inside. I went straight to my room and I started on my homework, but I couldn't concentrate. All I could think about was Cole. I sighed and opened my window. I could see Toby playing cards by himself. All of a sudden our sister, Stacy, pulled up.

"Playing with you imaginary friends again?" she asked.

"No." Toby said.

"You're so weird." She then whispered 'freak' under her breath. I rolled my eyes. Toby doesn't have have a lot of friends. I was truly his only best friend.

Toby asked, "I'm not weird. Am I weird?" he was talking to himself. "Oh, who asked you?" I rolled my eyes again and went outside.

"Whatchya doin'?" I asked.

"Nothin'. Playin' cards."

"By yourself?" He nodded.

"Can I play?" He looked up and said yes. "'K, you'll have to teach me." We were having a good time. I didn't want him to feel alone.

**Later on...**

I made dinner for everyone. Mom and dad were busy on their black box's. This wasn't unusual.

"Hey mom," I said.

"Huh?"

"Today I got an A+ on my Algebra test."

"Huh-uh." she replied. I rolled my eyes."That's great honey. Brush your teeth, eat your vegetables." I gave a questionable look.

"Oh," I continued, "I got my tongue pierced and uh got a tattoo." That grabbed their attention.

"What?" dad said.

"I was kidding, can you guys take like a breather?" My parents sighed then my mom said,

"We're sorry honey, Mr. Black has us doing a very big project."

"Okay," I relied. They went back to their 'project' while Toby and I spoke to each other.

Stacy then walked in and threw her black box on the floor.

"Having trouble with your box?" mom asked.

"Yes! No, I just broke up with my boyfriend." she said.

"So? Isn't he like 24?" I asked.

"No!" She replied.

"Aren't you like 18 or somethin'?" Toby asked, "shouldn't you move out?"

"Oh shut up!" she stormed out of her room and slammed her door. I gave him a high five. We washed up and went off to bed. I changed into my pj's. Right as I was about to get into bed my black box rang. I walked over tho the box which had was a text from Cole.

_Hey ~Cole_

_Hey?_

_You know who this is? ~Cole_

_Yeah...It's Cole. It clearly says Cole at the end of your texts... How did you get my # anyway?_

_OH..I have my sources ~Cole_

_Kenny?_

_Maybe... ~Cole_

_Ttyl -night_


	2. Note! READ!

**Okay! So, I have decided that I'm going to update EVERY Sunday. That way it will give me a week, to come up with ideas and type them up while I'm at school, or home. I won't be updating tomorrow because I've got nothing. But I will start typing it up okay? Sound fair enough? Cool :D**

**-Kaitlyn**


	3. The Date

The next morning I woke up and I felt okay. I mean I wasn't sick. But I didn't really want to go to school. Who wants to go to school? I brushed my hair and my teeth after I showered. I put on a skirt that had lace layered on top, a white cut off shirt, a blue cardigan, and blue vans.

I grabbed my homework from yesterday and placed it in my bag. I walked downstairs and saw Toby getting his stuff together also.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded and we waved goodbye and today we decided to walk to school. We talked about random things and once we got to school I told Toby I'd see him later. He walked off once he saw Loogie. Oh Loogie. Him and his brothers were very funny. I'd say that Lug was my favorite of the three.

I found my friend, Jessie, sitting on the steps outside of the school. I walked up to her and noticed that she was reading Catching Fire.

"You haven't finished the book yet?" I yelled in her face. She was startled, but when she realized it was just me she laughed and adjusted her glasses.

"Oh, shush, I've been busy." she replied. She was looking past me after she said this so I looked behind me and saw Helvetica and Cole. Cole caught my eye because he was looking our way. He winked and I rolled my eyes and looked back to Jessie.

"Why don't you two just hop on a plane and never look back?" Jessie asked. I brushed some hair out of my face and looked at her weirdly.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Oh, you know what I mean," she stood up and gazed off into the distance, "picture it the two of you, locked away in a cabin. It's snowing outside, and he get's on one-"

"Hold your horses lady! I ain't gettin' married till I'm way older than I am now." I stated.

"Well, it's just an idea. Plus you didn't argue about the idea." She stuck her nose in the air.

"I was just getting to that." I stated. She lifted one eyebrow.

"Well?"

"Ugh." I walked off to my first class, Advanced Math. I looked back at Jessie and she was laughing and singing something. Urg, that girl. As I looked forward and turned the corner I bumped into someone.

_Cole._

"Why don't you w- Oh, hey." he said.

"Hi." It was kind of awkward so I walked off to my locker. He followed me because the next thing I know he's at my side. I looked at him questioningly. "Can I help you?"

"Why yes, actually, you can. You see there's this girl. And I'm trying to ask her this question. And I don't know how to ask her it." He said. I kind of got jealous because I didn't know if he was talking about me or some other girl. I noticed that Cole was wearing black pants and shoes with a gray shirt under a black cardigan.

"Um- W-who is that you're asking?" I asked.

"It's a secret." He stated.

"Okay, we're old enough to know that people like us don't keep secrets." I grabbed my Math book and started walking to the classroom. I jogged up behind me.

"Well, I just cant' tell you. But I know that you know her. She's funny, she's nice to everyone. She's really cute." He nudged me at that part. He stopped at his locker to get his books. I had forgotten that he's in my Advanced Math class. We started walking again. And I started getting really jealous now. Me? Another girl?

"I'm not really sure how to help you with Cole." I stated.

"Okay, how should I ask her?" he asked.

"Just go for it. The worst she could say is no." I said.

"Okay, you wanna go to my dad's costume/work party thing with me?" he asked.

"As friends?" I asked confused.

"No, as a date," he shrugged. I mentally face-palmed myself. He _was_ talking about me.

"I don't-" he cut me off.

"Hey, come on, I'm not that bad."

"You bully my brother. I'm pretty sure that's bad."

"Please?" He gave me a puppy dog look. _Oh god oh god look away look away._ I looked back into his eyes and gave in.

"Ugh, fine." I said. "Just leave my brother alone?"

"We'll see." he said. I rolled my eyes and sat in the front of the classroom while Cole sat with his friends in the back. What? I like math.


	4. Future Wedding Planner

I got all my homework done for the my math class and my second class flew by which led to lunch. I noticed Toby was sitting on the steps outside of the school.

"Hey." I sat next to him and pulled out two lunch boxes. Toby tends to forget his lunch, then decides not wanting to eat the schools lunch.

"Oh, thanks." he replied taking the lunch box. All of a sudden Loogie appeared on the other side of Toby. Toby didn't really know Loogie all that well. But what are you gonna do?

"Hey, my name's Toby-"

"Shhh." Loogie said. "The Blinkers are going for the record." We turned our attention toward the Blinkers who were staring intensely at each other. That's when Jessie appeared also.

"They've been in a stare-off since second period." she stated.

"What's the record?" asked Toby.

"Longer than you have to live." said Loogie. He then reached for his pocket and pulled two candy bars out. We all looked at him weirdly. "Candy bars?" Toby took them and placed them next to his bag.

"We'll see you guys later, okay?" I asked and Jessie and I got up to sit at a table and eat the rest of our lunch. We started fan-girling over how much we loved The Hunger Games books. And then Cole showed up also. People keep appearing out of nowhere.

"Hey there ladies," he said.

"Really?" I asked. He shrugged and sat on the same seat as me. Jessie gave us a longing look waiting for _something_ to happen. Trust me nothing will.

"What?" he asked innocently. I rolled my eyes and continued to eat. It was kind of awkward. We don't sit with a big crowd, it's just usually Jessie and I.

"Oh shoot, I think I forgot something in my locker." Jessie said sounding like didn't actually forget anything. She stood up and scurried away.

"So, look, I was thinking, maybe we could hang out after or you know before my dad's party?" Cole asked. I thought about it and I guess there'd be no harm.

"O-okay." I said nodding my head. He looked shocked as if I'd have said no.

"Okay. What about tomorrow? After school?" he asked. I nodded and he waved goodbye. I let go of a big breath. Jessie ran over and squealed.

"What?" I asked.

"You...and... you and Cole?" she squealed.

"Hush your mouth woman! Shesh." Jessie sat down and gushed over how cute Cole and I would look together. She went off on about how she's going to plan our future wedding. I rolled my eyes and thank'd Jesus that the bell rang. Only two more classes and I can go home.


End file.
